Red Lights
by macisgate
Summary: Lisbon is keeping something from Patrick. A big something. He decides to confront her about it. Spoilers for Red Herring.
1. Chapter 1

Red Lights

Rated: PGish

Spoilers: Red Herring

Summary: Lisbon is keeping something from Patrick. A big something. He decides to confront her about it. Spoilers for Red Herring.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show. I don't even mind because I think TPTB are doing such a great job :). But if they want to pay me anyway…

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my episode tag to Red Herring because it couldn't just end like that. I read some things into the episode that I had to get out of my system even if it doesn't end up on the show. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

000

After Patrick Jane left her office, Teresa Lisbon turned off the desk lamp, the darkness effectively soothing the headache she'd been fighting all day. Since she knew no one could see her, she laid her arms on top of her desk, and rested her head. Until the door opened with a loud rush and she bolted upright again.

Patrick closed the door behind him. "Lisbon, we need to talk."

Lisbon brushed a few strands of hair off her face. "Jane, have you ever heard of knocking? I thought you went home." She didn't hide the annoyance from her voice. Sometimes she felt like she could never relax anymore.

"I _was _ going to go home, but I need to talk to you first."

The concern and sincerity in his voice caught her attention, his eyes intensely searching her own. She didn't stop him from pulling up a chair so that he could sit beside her, but she flinched in surprise when he reached out to take one of her hands in both of his.

"Jane, what's all this about?" Teresa demanded.

"I've been watching you lately-"

"Only lately?" Lisbon interrupted in feigned shock, trying to lighten the mood.

"You've been increasingly withdrawn, you always look tired…"

Lisbon shook her head against his words. "Jane, I told you I'm fine. I just-"

"Teresa," he stopped her, gripping her hands even tighter. "Are you pregnant?"

If he had poked her in the nose, Lisbon couldn't have looked more surprised.

"Jane," she began, shaking her head.

"Lisbon," he stopped her. "You've been grumpy and introverted. You've been avoiding alcohol at all costs– when I tried to hand you a glass of champagne earlier and again at the restaurant when we were having a toast, you took your water glass instead. And that stuff you just said out there about the guy making room in his life and changing his ways for the baby…"

"Jane," Lisbon tried again, wrenching her hands from his.

"Please, just tell me who the father is," he requested with resolution. "Bosco?"

"Jane, if you're trying to give me a coronary, you're doing a great job," Lisbon shook her head in disbelief.

"Minelli?" he continued his quest. "I know he's been more of a father figure to you, but I always wondered…"

"Jane, for the love of all that is holy, just hush," she put a hand to his lips and stood up to get some distance between them. "Minelli?! Eww!" she swatted him in the arm as he stood up to join her.

"I'm just trying to figure out how to approach this, how to help you." Jane took on a fierce look. "If that creepy psychiatrist messed with you while you were drugged, Lisbon, I swear-"

"Jane! I'm not pregnant!" Lisbon finally exclaimed in exasperation.

Jane looked her in the eyes carefully, looking for the truth. "Really?"

"Really."

"_Really _really?" he double checked.

"_Really _really," she nodded, looking away from him.

"Okay," he acquiesced.

She knew he didn't believe her, but he nodded in quiet defeat, gave her a quick reassuring hug, and left her office a second time.

Lisbon stood frozen in the spot for a long moment, then reclaimed her seat, leaning back to rest her head against the soft leather. She thought of the small plastic stick with the larger-than-life plus sign sitting on her sink at home and closed her eyes. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked softly to the empty room. Everything she stood for and believed in, her career, her life…

Just outside her office, Jane leaned back against the door and closed his eyes, unknowingly mirroring the woman inside. He'd felt her pulse as he held her hands. And she hadn't denied his question quickly enough. She had to have known he knew the truth - they'd worked together long enough. So why didn't she trust him enough to talk about it?

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Red Lights – Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone for your reviews! You totally made my day. This chapter is probably the only chapter since I just don't want to veer too far away from what's going in the actual show. I like it too much the way it is. But plot bunnies must be tickled now and then, so... Hope you enjoy the conclusion.

Best wishes and lots of love,

Christine

000

It wasn't like she had never considered the idea of one day being a mom. Truthfully though, after raising her brothers and herself, she felt like she'd already been a mother for long enough – like she'd already done her duty. It was taking on that role so young that gave her the wise-beyond-her-years look that made even complete strangers and hardened criminals stop and listen despite her short stature and feminine features.

The park bench Lisbon sat on was warmed by the sunshine of the typical California day, and she soaked in the rays like she hadn't seen the sun for a very long time. Maybe she hadn't. She felt tired, but it was a good kind of tired.

She didn't startle when Patrick sat down beside her. He held out handful of strawberries as a peace treaty.

"I shouldn't have pushed you so much yesterday," he admitted.

She didn't bother asking how he'd found her there. "It's okay, Jane. You probably knew before I did," she guessed. She smiled at the thought. "It must have been driving you crazy."

"Well, I did have my suspicions," he acquiesced.

"I went to the doctor this morning to find out for sure," Lisbon said, biting into one of the strawberries. "He confirmed it. I'm ten weeks along."

"Are you happy?" he asked simply, handing her another strawberry.

"I don't know yet. I think so... Maybe... I just wasn't expecting this. I feel better today," she decided. "Knowing for sure. At least I can make more definite decisions."

He nudged her in the shoulder with his own. "You're going to be a great mom, Lisbon. You won't go through this along. The whole team will be there for you. _I'll _be there for you."

"Thanks, Jane."

"It _was_ Bosco, wasn't it?" Jane guessed. "That's what makes all this more difficult for you. Him being married... and now he's gone."

"It should never have happened," Lisbon said quietly.

"But it did."

"It was wrong. He was married. We had no right doing what we did." Lisbon shifted in her seat so her body was facing Jane, though she kept her head turned away. "I never told you why I got transferred here all those years ago, off of Bosco's team. We became romantically involved while still on the same team. He wasn't marriedthen, but... it was against the rules. Our boss found out. He was kind about the whole thing. Told me it would be best if I requested a transfer instead of _being_ transferred. Less suspicion that way. No one ever knew but Sam and I and him. I was so ashamed about the whole situation, that I vowed I would never let my personal life ever affect my career again. I put our relationship completely behind me."

"Until he showed up that day in Minelli's office," Jane filled in for her.

"I'd heard he'd gotten married. I was glad he'd moved on. I thought I had too. But when I saw him that day... We both knew all those feelings were still there. Maybe even stronger." Lisbon turned to look him in the eyes. "You have to understand, Jane. It wasn't just an office fling, or me looking for an easy promotion. We genuinely loved each other. We never stopped loving each other even after all those years apart."

"Is that why you were so worried about Grace and Rigsby getting involved with each other?" he guessed.

"I never want Van Pelt to have to go through what I did. Being shipped off to another placement for those reasons. She's better than that."

"True. But Lisbon, you should never be ashamed of your feelings. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"No," she agreed. "You can't."

They sat for a while in silence until the lunch hour was over, and they had to be back at the office.

As they walked to the parking lot, Jane put his arm around Lisbon's shoulders. "I meant what I said, Lisbon. I'm here for you. No matter what. You know that, right?"

And, unlike that day a year ago, when she flat-out told him she didn't trust him, Lisbon looked him straight in the eyes and said without hesitation, "I know, Jane."

Patrick grinned and pulled her a little closer. "Hey, did you get an ultrasound?"

"Maybe," Lisbon teased. "You want to see?" she reached into her purse to pull out the black and white photo. "It's right there," she pointed out the head and feet. "The doctor couldn't tell me if it's a boy or a girl yet, but he said probably at my next ultrasound we would know."

When Jane didn't say anything, Lisbon looked up to see him blinking furiously. "Jane, don't you dare start crying," she threatened. "I'm too hormonal to handle your emotions on top of my own."

"I'm sure I just got something in my eye," he decided. "California is so dusty this time of year."

Lisbon just smirked. "Right, Jane."

"I'm serious, woman. Someone should really do something about the air quality."

"Uh huh," she humoured him.

"I hope it's a girl," Jane decided.

"Why?" she asked.

"So she'll be just like you." Jane leaned over and kissed the top of Lisbon's head.

Lisbon wiped a hand over her own eyes. Jane raised his eyebrows at her, to which she shrugged. "Stupid dust."

000

The End

000


End file.
